


Mind Games

by MultiFandom__Writer



Category: The Brave (TV 2017)
Genre: Alex is a douche, Angst, F/M, I need to leave Jaz alone, Jaz needs a break, Protective Adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 19:30:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16960146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandom__Writer/pseuds/MultiFandom__Writer
Summary: Alex plays his games with Jaz.





	Mind Games

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for all the love on my other stories, it means the world to me!  
> This is probably one of my favourites from this challenge. I worked really hard on it and I hope you all like it. This is like a what happened in between scenes thing. So this is when they have Alex all locked up and are watching him. I'm excited for you all to read this!  
> This is day 11 of my Christmas Fic Challenge.  
> Enjoy, L.

Adam sat at his desk. Adam in his chair, Jaz cleared a spot to sit on his desk, like she does all the time. Pulling a knee up to her chest while throwing a ball up into the air in boredom. Adam pretended to get some paperwork done but somehow his eyes would always wonder to Jaz before he could catch himself.

  
Jaz, on the other hand, was trying to stay focused and calm. Not only did she feel useless and hated waiting but she heard the boys talking about how Alex loved to play mind games and although the boys made a pact not to leave Jaz alone with him, she knew that it would happen eventually. That scared her more than she would like to admit.

Especially if he was as good as she heard. There was so much he could target her for, her family, the team, her kidnapping, her not so secret thing for Adam, and worst of all Elijah. She gets very protective when he’s mentioned and even hearing his name is like clicking something in her. Luckily for all of them, the team made sure that someone was always with her. No one liked treating her like a baby and God knows she can defend herself but it’s the defensive side of her that they are scared of.

  
As always, they spoke too soon. Hannah’s soft voice came through the comm's and both of their hearts stopped. “Dalton can you get to another line” her voice was calm but they all know separate lines meant no good. Alex knew it too.

  
Adam groaned as he stood up “Give me a second” he gave Jaz an apologetic look and a small sorry. Touching her knee on the way out as a last effort to apologize.

  
He knew more than anyone how much of target Jaz is to Alex and hated leaving just as much as she did. Of course, she could hold her own but that didn’t mean it wouldn’t kill him in the process. It killed him to leave her alone with that monster but he had a job to do. They always did.

  
Alex the asshole he is, waited for Adam to be out of earshot to start his attack.

  
“You look stressed” he paused, a wicked smile on his face “Jazzy.”

  
It made her cringe at the nickname she loved, her favourite nickname. A nickname that McG have her that never failed at putting a smile on her face. A nickname that was now a little ruined for her.

  
Jaz chose to ignore him and instead started fiddling with her ring that sat on her middle finger. A thing she always does when she nervous.

  
“Is something wrong, you seemed so talkative with Adam?” He pauses again, dragging out every word.

  
“Does talking to strangers make you nervous” he pouted. He was going to break her down slowly and he knew was going to take a lot to do so.

  
"No, your voice just irritates me" she spat at him, never making eye contact.

  
"Ouch," he feigned being hurt "Didn't your parents teach you to treat others with respect."

  
No answer.

  
That was jab number one and she knew that he was going easy, simply testing the waters. Seeing how much he was going to have to push to get a reaction. This had little effect on Jaz. It did sting but not enough to get to her.

  
"Oh wait," she dreaded every time he opened his mouth "they didn't teach you much. What did they teach you? All parents have to teach their kids something." he only took her silence as fuel to keep going.

  
"Nothing, or was it that you are nothing" Jaz clenched her fists. The memories of what her parents said and did to her ran through her head, making it ache. The feeling of her fathers’ hands on her ghosted her, the bruises seem to resurface. The words coming back to hit her in one swoop.

  
"You never really had a family now that I think about it. Did you?" once again silence "Well I guess the team filled that huge void in your heart, didn't they."

  
Jaz closed her eyes, trying to block out everything he was trying to say. They both knew the team was a hard subject but she couldn't exactly plug her ears like a three-year-old.

  
"There is Amir who is worming his way into your hard heart. As much as you fight it you guys are close. Like siblings but then again, he had a sister that he lost. Definitely won't live up to her. You’ll never been seen as more than a teammate to him" he was only getting started when she put her head into her hands. Knowing it could only get worse from here and there was no way of stopping him. He knew that and was taking full advantage of that.

  
"You have Preach, who took on that father role for you. Treats you like a father should. I mean you could never mean more to him than his own girls but it the thought that counts right?" he smiles while she shook her head. He was getting to her now.

  
It was hurting Jaz a lot more then she would like to admit but he still had two more teammates. She wished for this to end, the anxiety rising in her chest.

  
"McG is like a brother to you. A brother you always wanted. Someone to love you and care for you. You do love each other like family but once again you could never measure up to the family he already has" she has always had these thoughts in the back of her mind and him saying that is only bringing life to her unwanted thoughts. She could feel the tears forming in her eyes.

  
"Oh, and we can't forget about Adam. I'm not totally sure on that one, can you tell me? What is Adam to you?" a question that has always burned inside of her. For all of the years she has known him she has thought of him as more than just her boss. Way more.

  
"I'll take a guess then, um" he dragged the word out longer than it ever needed to be. "Boyfriend?" he smiled knowing he hit a nerve. A strong, stinging nerve that made her want to walk out of the room.

  
"Excuse me?" Jaz wasn't at all surprised, this has happened many times before. Anytime she shows any affection towards one of her teammates it always turns against her. She can't ever be friends with a man, it always has to be more, but when it came to Adam, she wanted it to be more. Which is why it hurt more to hear when Adam is involved.

  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Fiancée. I didn't see a ring” Jaz raised an eyebrow, rolling her eyes "Wow, husband" he taunted her, they could never be together like that and he was making sure to rub that in her face.

  
Alex was proud of himself for getting somewhere with her.

  
It made her even more upset when he changed the subject so smoothly.

  
"How happy you must have been when he came to your rescue. Not everyone gets to be saved by their husband" he smiled at her, making chills run down her spine.

  
"For your husband to be the first colour you see after the white room? I can only imagine the happiness you must have felt" Jaz groaned at the word husband, it was only a wasted dream. Along with a low blow but it didn't earn him more then Jaz turning the other way. Frustration and anger building inside her.

  
Alex wasn't pleased with her reaction and decided to go straight for the kill "It must have been a happy reunion between you and Elijah. Being back with your best friends after days apart must have been amazing. How is your best friend? I haven't seen him yet."

  
That caused Jaz to stand up and earned him a shut up.

  
Her stomach had dropped at the mention of her best friend, her face paled and her palms filled with sweat.

  
Jaz tried to focus on anything else besides the image of her best friend with a bloody hole in his head, lying dead in her arms. The image that’s been drilled so far into her head it won’t ever go away.

  
Alex knew he hit a nerve and a big one at that. She made eye contact with him for the first time only for him to say “Oh wait, he’s dead. Isn’t he?” Jaz didn’t move an inch but her eyes dropped to her hands which was enough for Alex.

  
“Gunshot to the head, but was that really the cause of death?”

  
“What the hell are you talking about” she made eye contact but this time she never broke it. She dared him to continue, her eyes filled with fire and her fists ready for a fight.

  
“I mean you may not have been the one with the gun but you’re definitely at fault.”

  
Jaz would never be ready for what came next.

  
“You switched places with him which put him as the target. Plus, you’re the sniper, you should have seen the shot coming.” Jaz couldn’t breathe.

  
“So not only are you bad at your job but you got your best friend killed” she could feel the tears coming.

  
Jaz stayed silent and still, not sure how to respond. There had always been a part of her that knew she got Elijah killed. Having him say it only allowed her thoughts to come to life. It wasn’t just a voice she could turn off.

  
Alex wasn’t done with her yet, he never got the reaction he was hoping for.

  
“He’s dead because of you, his family will never see him again because of you, he will never be able to do his job again because of you, he will never get married or have kids because of you. This country is down a soldier because of you, he...” she cut him off. Her whole-body fuming, shaking with anger.

  
“Shut up” those two words held so much venom that it could kill, as she jumped towards the cage. The look she gave was deadly, she wished there wasn’t a cage between them.

  
This reaction still wasn’t good enough.

  
“Worst of all you don’t even regret it.”

  
Like a snap of his fingers, Jaz snapped. Her whole body shook as she yelled at him to shut up. The volume of her voice gave her anger justice but was also enough to alert Adam outside.

  
He hung up with Hannah without another word and ran back inside, Jaz was frantic, her body shook as she yelled at Alex. Her screams could be heard all over the base. Alex had won.

  
"Jaz" he ran up behind her, wrapping his hands around her waist, pulling her away from the cage. He said her name again but it went ignored, she was too focused on Alex's smug grin and yelling petty threats to pay any attention to Adam.

  
He had to carry Jaz away putting her down facing her away from the monster.

  
"Hey calm down" he tried but she wouldn't let herself stray from Alex.

  
He knew it would be risky but she needed him and that trumped everything. He had no other choice when he grabbed her face in his hands, forcing her to look him in the eyes.

"You're okay" he whispered.

  
"I got you" he wiped away a few tears with his thumb, finally grabbing her attention.

  
"I got you" he repeated, leaning his forehead against hers.

It was such a beautiful moment ruined by the mind playing criminal.

  
"Really Adam, even you have to agree that Jaz is at fault for Elijah's death" his voice was like a trigger in Jaz's brain that set her off like a bomb. She went for him again, pushing past Adam but not getting very far before he grabbed her by the waist again.

  
"Say one more word and I let her go" Adam was dead serious and for a second Alex showed weakness. He was scared, he only showed it for a second but he was scared.

  
"I'm sure she hits like a girl anyway" Adam was going to let her go, he really was but he was never given the chance as Jaz stormed out.

  
Adam called after her but she ignored him. He wanted to run after her and he was going to but he knew that would only add fuel to the fire.

  
As Jaz ran out the door and around the wall, she earned weird looks form the rest of the team. She ignored them to and just walked until she was out of everyone's eyesight. Jaz didn't like when they saw her cry.

  
After all the work she did to get Elijah's death off her guilt list, it felt like she was back at square one again. Her head ached as she slid down the wall, letting her head fall into her hands, knees against her chest. Jaz cried as she thought of the question she worked almost a year to get out of her head.

  
'Did I get him killed?'

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcome!


End file.
